Honor and love
by Isil
Summary: UK fic, SV. A difficult dinner and truths reavealed. I hate summaries. R&R plz!


Disclaimer: They're not mine. They're Russel's, of course. 

Author Notes: First QAF fic ever!! So be nice and keep in mind that I'm not English!! Review please!!  


* * *

  
It was raining heavily in Manchester. In his tiny flat, Vince Tyler, who had just gone out the shower, was trying to choose something to wear. He was nervously picking up shirts, checking them and tossing them back in his closet with a shake of his head. He let out a exasperated sigh and flopped on the bed, taking his head in his hands.  
"Okay, Vince. Relax. It's not a date. It's just an evening out with your best friend. Nothing to be nervous of, you twat." he muttered to himself.   
If he was honest to himself, Vince had to admit that he had very good reasons to be nervous: Stuart had to take a important client out. He was supposed to take him to a posh restaurant and then to the opera. The problem was that, from what Stuart had said, this client was more interested in being taken to bed. That was why Suart had asked Vince for help. Reluctantly, Vince had accepted to play the loving boyfriend for the evening. Vince wondered why this client bothered his friend. It was not the first time one of Stuart's clients hit on him. He had always managed to decline the offers without difficulty. But this time, it was different, and that worried Vince. Why was this mysterious man different from the others?

Vince's flow of thoughts was cut by a knock at the door. Startled, he realized that it was probably Stuart. He cursed under his breath: he was far from being ready. He got up when a second knock, more insistent, was heard. He went to the door and opened it.   
Vince's breath caught at the sight of his best friend. As usual, Stuart was gorgeous.  
"Hiya."  
"Well? You're not dressed yet? Come on, Vince, get a move on, or we'll be late!"  
"Sorry. It's just that I didn't really know what to wear, with you being classy and all. I don't want to look like a beggar or something. Stuart, do you think they'd let a beggar dine at on of those posh restaurants? I mean, if he was dressed like a beggar but with loads of money and"  
"Oh, shut up you twat!" Stuart laughed. "My God, Vince, I swear, you're incredible. You'll twitter like this even at your own funeral"  
"Sorry." Vince said, blushing and ducking his head. Great. He had made a fool of himself one more time. Still, at least Stuart was not pissed off at him for not being ready.   
"Come on, I'll pick up your clothes for you, okay? And don't be a twat, you'd never look like a beggar. Not if I have anything to say about it."  
Vince rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. Stuart Alan Jones, Master of the Universe

Ten minutes later, they were in Stuart's jeep, heading for the restaurant in a comfortable silence. Vince, glancing at his friend, caught him looking at him with a frown.  
"What?" he asked nervously.  
"You look good."  
"What was the frown for, then?" Vince asked. Even with his heart tumping like mad at recieving a compliment from his friend, he couldn't help but think that Stuart didn't really mean it, or that there was a hidden motive behind it.   
"This suit, where is it from? I didn't buy it"  
"No. Actually I bought it with Alex less than a month ago."  
"Did you chose it or was it Alex?"  
"I did." Vince replied indignantly. "I'm able to buy nice clothes too, you know"  
"I know, I didn't mean that" Stuart interrupted.  
Vince snorted but didn't answer. He did exactly mean that. After all, Vince was just a sad bastard, so he wasn't even able to buy his own suits.   
After a few minutes of silence, Stuart said:   
"Look, do you plan on sulking all evening? Because, though it would look good if we want to act like a real couple, I think Mason would be more than pleased to think there's trouble in paradise"  
"Mason? Is that your client's name?" Vince asked, his mood passing from irritation to curiosity in an heartbeat.   
"Yeah, Christopher Mason. He's a painter." Stuart replied, used to Vince's insatiable curiosity.  
"Good painter?"  
"Not so bad, but I wouldn't buy one of his paintings for the world" Stuart replied with a shudder.  
"What's the problem with him? He's that bad looking?" Vince asked, wanting to know more about the man who was, after all, the reason Vince was going to this dinner with Stuart.  
"No, no, he's quite gorgeous in fact, but he's creepy."  
"Creepy? What do you mean? Creepy like Anthony Hopkins as Hannibal Lecter?"  
"That's not creepy, Vince, that's mysterious and evil." Stuart chuckled.  
"Well, I find him creepy."  
"Yeah, whatever."  
"I don't understand. If he's such a problem, why don't you just tell him to fuck off? It won't be the first time"  
"He's a friend of Burton's, and he's also loaded. He's willing to pay a real fortune to have a good campaign. And, as I don't really want to lose my job, I have to obey to his every whim. Burton's orders."  
Vince nodded, trying to process the information. So, it was an important account. He breathed deeply and promised himself to behave in order not to embarrass Stuart.   
"Look, do me a favour, stick to me tonight, okay?" Stuart said abruptly.  
"Afraid the mad painter is going to stick one of his pencils up your"  
"No, more afraid he's going to try and steal you from me." Staurt interrupted with a laugh. Then, teasing, he added:   
"You tend to attract the mad blokes, remember?"  
"Ha ha ha Behave Stuart, or you'll go to this bloody dinner by yourself." Vince pouted.   
It was a bluff. He was too chuffed to be Stuart's "boyfriend" for the evening. 'Sad bastard' he said to himself. 'He's using you and treating you like a puppy and still you stick to him. You even ask for more'  
"I was only kidding, Vince." Stuart said, seeing the flash of self-contempt that passed in Vince's eyes. Then, as he was pulling in in front of the restaurant, he looked at his friend with serious eyes and added:  
"So, do you promise?"  
Vince, taken aback by this sudden seriousness only nodded. This seemed to satisfy Stuart who smiled and said:  
"Well, come on Sweety, we wouldn't want to be late, would we?"  
"Stuart, call me like that again and you won't have to worry about this creepy painter, 'cause I'll murder you myself!" Vince threatenned through clenched teeth. There was a limit to his romanticism. These stupid pet names made him sick.  
Stuart only grinned, got out of the jeep and went to open the passenger's door. Once Vince was outside, his friend took his hand in a firm grip and led the to the restaurant. 

  
They entered the restaurant, still holding hands. Vince wanted to let go, but Stuart only tightenned his grip. Even knowing the real motive behing this gesture, Vince smiled at him. Then he looked up, hearing a voice:  
"Good evening, Jones."  
Vince looked closely at the man. As Stuart as put it, Christopher Mason was creepy. There was something in him that made Vince shiver. He was really gorgeous, with fine blonde hair that caressed his cheekbones and deep green eyes, but his eyes were cold and predatory.   
"Good evening, Mason. This is my boyfriend, Vince Tyler."  
"Oh, right, your boyfriend" Mason said with contempt. He looked at Vince from head to toe and snorted, shaking his head. "I'm surprised, really, I would have thought you were a bit lesssay, ordinary."  
Stuart started and took a step forward, but Vince gripped his hand firmly. It was obvious that Mason wanted to provoke his friend, maybe to make him pay for refusing his advances. If Stuart responded to Mason's taunts, he would certainly lose the campaign and he would have problems with Burton. Vince decided he wouldn't let this man win.   
"I know, I know" he said with his most candid smile. "People always say that when they see Stuart first. Don't they, love?" he turned to Stuart, a warning in his eyes.  
"Right." His friend replied, with a look in his eyes that meant 'coward'. "Let's find our table, shall we?"  
Vince took a deep breath. 'This evening is going to be long' he thought.

  
An hour and a half later, Christopher Mason looked satisfied of himself, Stuart looked ready to explode and even Vince had difficulties keeping his head cool. The dinner had been horrible: Mason had done everything he could to humiliate him, hoping to make Stuart react, but Vince had managed to keep Stuart from exploding, but he doubted Stuart would hold on for long. Fortunately, at this moment, Mason excused himself and left the table.   
Feeling Stuart's glare on him, Vince closed his eyes. He wanted to punch someone, his friend or Mason, he didn't know, but he was also tempted to burst into tears. Mason's words had hurt him deeply but not as much as Stuart's burning stare. It was as if Stuart was furious with him, and not at Mason  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing, you sad bastard?" Stuart exploded.  
Vince opened his eyes slowly, but refused to look at his friend.  
"Trying to prevent you from losing the campaign, Stuart." he replied , sounding much more calm than he felt.  
Stuart took a deep breath.  
"And the fact that he takes a great pleasure in humiliating you doesn't bother you?"  
Vince had a self-depreciative snort.  
"Stuart, if I had a crumb of self-esteem, do you really think I would still be here with you?"  
"You could have left. Frankly, he deserves even more than that."  
"I'm not talking about this bloody dinner, Stuart!" Vince retorted, feeling his cool attitude slip.  
There was a pause, and Vince saw something pass in Stuart's eyes. Then, as his friend was opening his mouth to reply, Mason returned. Stuart cursed under his breath and turned to face the painter.  
"Oh, I'm not interrupting anything, I hope!" Mason said with a slick smile.  
"Not at all." Stuart assured. He looked like he had just taken an important decision. "Actually, do you mind if we abandon you? We'd like to be home early. Vince and I have things to do." He turned to Vince, took his head and kissed him deeply. For Vince, this kiss was different from the others they had shared in the past. Whereas other kisses made him feel dizzy and left him shaken and upset enough to plummet to the ground, this particular kiss made his heart pound and swell. It a kiss that meant business. A way for Stuart to tell him something, but Vince couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was. And, in a way, it hurt, because for once, Stuart was trying to show him something, and he didn't understand.  
Mason looked like he had just lost a million pounds.  
Vince looked like he had just seen Doctor Who walk into the restaurant  
Stuart looked like the cat who ate the canary.

  
Five minutes later, they were in Stuart's jeep, heading for his flat. Vince was a nervous wreck. He had to keep from biting his nails, for fear of being too obvious. In a way, Vince almost wanted Stuart to let him go home and pretend this evening didn't happen. But the small part of Vince that was still able to hope for something good told him to wait and see.   
He cast a glance at Stuart. He gripped the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles were white. He was frowning and his mouth was firmly closed. Vince sighed. It was not good.   
Suddenly, taking Vince by surprised, Stuart pulled in. Vince looked by the window and frowned. They were not at Stuart's yet. Actually, they were in the middle of nowhere. Vince turned at his friend. What was he playing at? Seeing the strange look Stuart sent him, Vince averted his eyes and took a deep breath, preparing himself for the argument that was to come. Stuart was going to yell at him for being so pathetic, to take the piss and then to take him home. 'Nothing he's not done before, after all' Vince thought. In a way, it was almost comforting. Stuart had been acting strangely during the whole evening and Vince didn't want things to change. He was too afraid of being hurt. Steeling himself for another of Stuart's famous rants, Vince raised his eyes and looked at his friend expectantly.   
Before he could react, Stuart was kissing him. Again. This time, Vince couldn't help but moan at the contact, but regretted it immediately when Stuart pulled back. And he regretted it even more when he heard his friend say:  
"I don't want it to happen any more, Vince."  
Tears sprang from Vince's eyes so quickly that he didn't have the time to close his eyes. Suddenly, Vince couldn't hear anything. All he hear was Stuart's voice saying those words that broke his heart. He wanted to scream, to sob and to die, but all he could do was stare outside, in the night. Tears were still falling from his eyes, but there was no stopping them this time.   
He felt Stuart's hand on his shoulder and wanted to brush it off. He didn't want pity. It was almost worse than rejection. Almost. But the hand wasn't comforting him, it was turning him around.  
He looked at his friend through a veil of tears and he saw anguish on his beautiful face. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but Stuart beat him:  
"God, could I be more stupid? And they say I have a way with words. Please, Vince, listen to me before jumping to conclusions. Please?" he pleaded in a choked voice.   
Vince only nodded, not trusting himself to speak.  
"I didn't mean this kiss. Ilook I'm sorry, justjust don't cry, you're breaking my heart"  
Stuart reached out and wiped the tears on Vince's cheeks.  
"There. It's better." He smiled, such a sweet smile that Vince had to smile himself.  
"I was not talking about the kiss. God, how could you even think that! I loved it!" Stuart cleared his throat and ducked his head. "Actually, I was talking about your behaviour at the restaurant. I don't ever want you to do this again. Don't let others put you down for me, okay? It's I don't deserve it, you know. And I don't care about the job, I don't. Just, don't do this anymore. You're much better than this bastard of a painter and even more than me."  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cry." Vince said, blushing and ducking his head.  
There was a long pause. Vince didn't know what to think. Okay, so Stuart wasn't disgusted about the kiss. He had even said he had loved it! That was good. But he had made a fool of himself, and that was not good at all He heard Stuart sigh deeply and looked up at him.  
"Look, Vince, I My goal, tonight was not to let this cunt humiliate you, you know. And I'm really sorry I didn't say anything to defend you. But I was so angryNot at you, but more at Mason and at me. Angry because you did it for me, and I don't deserve it And I thought of all these times where you put yourself down, and I was so ashamed"   
It was clear that Stuart was not really at ease so Vince replied:  
"It's okay, I'm not really angry at you Actually, if I was, I'm not anymore. You said sorry and that's really a first!"  
Stuart chuckled, shaking his head fondly at his best friend. Then, his face grew serious again:  
"Vince, I want us to" he sighed in frustration and closed his eyes.  
Vince felt his heart would burst from happiness. He understood what Stuart was trying to say. He understood because he had seen it in his eyes just before he closed them. For once, Stuart had let his walls down. It was now decision time.  
"Just drive, Stuart, I want to go home." He said, winking.  
"Yours or mine?" Stuart asked, in his 'come to me' voice.  
Vince looked at him and smiled, raising his eyebrows.  
"Mine. This way, you won't be able to chuck me out!"  
Stuart took his hand fiercely and said:  
"I would never, ever, do that, Vince. I think I've been enough of a bastard for you."  
"You won't hear any arguments from me" Vince replied lightly. Then, taking a deep breath, he added:  
"Are you really sure? 'cause we can stop right now, but tomorrow, it'll be too late for me"  
Stuart raised his hand and caressed Vince's cheekbone lightly, tenderly.  
"It's already too late for me, Vince."  
Then he leaned in and took Vince's mouth in a sweet kiss. Only, this time, Vince knew.   
When they finally parted, they locked eyes and smiled. Then, as one they said:  
"I love you, you twat."  
They laughed and Stuart asked:  
"So, who's in charge then?"  
"Just shut it and drive, Stuart. This control thing doesn't apply to us!"  
There was more laughter as the jeep headed towards Vince's flat.   
In the heart of his heart, Stuart was worried that he would destroy everything and hurt Vince.  
In the heart of his heart, Vince knew of Stuart's worries and promised to erase them. Now that he had what he wanted, he wasn't about to let it go. Never ever.

END 


End file.
